Destiny 2: Curse of Osiris (Alternate Storyline)
by KingsFall7
Summary: The title says it all, this is my version of CoO. I don't own Destiny, its sequel, or its expansion packs, Bungie and Activition. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Note: Hey, I know it's been a while, writers block, but I'm back. I also have been told I haven't added enough detail to my stories. I'll try harder.**

In the month's that followed the Sol War, things have changed greatly. The New Consensus- lead by Executor Hildeo- reclaimed more and more territory from the Concordat, and established colonies from Earth to Nessus, with help from the systems other races and the Cabal Empire. The Consensus found a remnant of Golden Age civilization on the far side of Nessus. Explorers from the planet Mobeus- a small rocky planet near Beta Centauri and the last planet colonized during the end of the Golden Age and isolated when the Collapse happened- met a Militia patrol near the Exodus Black wreckage. Earth-control over the planet was almost non-existent, so when the Darkness came, the colony was just cut off not destroyed.

Things went well for the colonists. They were on a lush planet with lots of resources, including food, water, wood, metals, and fuel. They also had people who knew how to live off the land and space-worthy ships, though not many (just a few freighters and cargo shuttles) but enough, which allowed them to gather resources on other near by planets, moons, and asteroids. They colonized more of the Centauri System while not knowing what happened in Sol.

Around the time the Battle of Six Fronts occurred, Emperor Calus arrived on his Leviathan World Eater over Mobeus. At first the people were scared, the only extraterrestrial they knew of was the Traveler, but after Calus and Loyalists met with the Mobeus Governor and was able to work out a peaceful coexistence. The exiled Cabal settled on the other side of the planet. The two races were weary of each other, but no fighting broke out (they occasionally traded with one another). The Leviathan was then used to harvest resources from asteroids and small moons.

When the people of Mobeus reunited with the Sol System, they were shocked at all that happened over the past four hundred years, Collapse, Iron Lords, Fallen, Cabal, Hive, Vex, City Age, Sol War, and now this "New Golden Age". They were most interested in the "Guardians". The people of Mobeus never really knew the full potential of the Traveler.

However not everything was looking up for humanity. Warlords, criminals pardoned by the Speaker in exchange for their service, fought each other and the Militia for control of the war-torn City, ruling large amounts of territory, while the Militia had little to none. The last of the Concordat held out on Mars (hint), the only place left they had control of. They now followed the Six, Guardians who abandoned their duty to the City and its people for their own gains. They were also pardoned for service by the Speaker, but when the City, and then the Concordat fell, they seized power for themselves. Also, Vex activity on Mercury-or what's left of it- surged, and who knows what else is out there.

The future of all the races in the Sol System- possibly the universe- was blurry and uncertain.

 **Note: It's a start, so don't judge, unless its positive. There are hints to my next fanfiction after this one throughout the story. Put what you think will happen in the comments.**

 **The Mobeus and City Warlords ideas were out of the blue, and I wanted to see what you think.**

 **Also, I'm going to wait on the D2+SWTCW Crossover until later.**

 **Please read and review my other stories on my page. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mercury

**Note: I won't be showing the Cinematic opening/trailer, so don't ask. Just was that good in my opinion.**

"When the Concordat invaded, we almost lost everything. It took a miracle to save us… the awakening of the Traveler. The world has changed, the old rules are gone. This small corner of the cosmos is the only place that is forever ours, and the universe watches us with envious eyes. We've proven we can fight threats from beyond the stars and from within our ranks, but now there are things stirring beneath our feet, provoked by the Travelers awakening. Our war… is just beginning."-Ikora Rey

 **Ikora's Studies, The Farm, EDZ, Earth**

The Farm was now the center of humanity-not counting Mobeus-, people were starting new lives, including Guardians without Light. Some continued fighting, while others lived and worked as farmers, builders, etc. Most of the surviving Warlocks helped Ikora and Tira Karn archive valuable knowledge they-or the Militia-found.

Excalibur and Wretch walked up to the former Warlock Vanguard, Raya wasn't with them, lately she's been sick for few days. "Excalibur, Wretch, its good to see you both again"," what's going on Ikora?" "there's been… a development on Mercury. Vex activity has surged exponentially, more than every known. Cayde sent a team to investigate and a few brought back… this" Ikora turned to the object on her table." A dead Ghost?" She's not dead. Her name's Sageira, I've known her a long time. And her Guardian, Osiris." Ghost perked up," the Osiris. One of the most famous for defying the Speaker? The Speakers former apprentice? The first and only Warlock Vanguard Commander ever?!" Ikora nodded "Yes, he not only challenged the Speakers rule, but also meaning of Light and Darkness. He wanted to understand the truth, and for his 'crimes of heresy' he was exiled. The last time anybody heard from him was on Mercury, but that was years ago." "And you think the Osiris is connected with the Vex activity?" Excalibur asked," I need to know what happened, even if everyone wants to forget about him. When I lost my Light… I was alone. You found me, I need those friends again. Go to Mercury and found out what's happening, the fireteams leader is named Doveris. I will try to revive Sageira, and for now… keep this between us. I'd hate to have to through you over the wall too." The Guardians and Ghost just stared," that was a joke. Right?" Ikora smiled," that was a joke."

 **Fields of Glass, Mercury**

Excalibur hasn't been to Mercury since the revolution against the Speaker, and he, Ghost, or Wretch didn't know what to expect, they contacted Ikora," Ikora. Where exactly are we heading?" The Titan asked. "There's a Vex gate that's sending out massive energy bursts, similar to the Vault of Glass. Unfortunately, we don't have an…(static)" "Ikora?!" (more static).

"Comms are dead, we better be- Missile!" Excalibur managed to dodge it and made an emergency landing. "Wretch stay with the ship," the Titan told the Eliskni Warlock, who just grumbled. Excalibur hurried to the last known location of the fireteam, armed with his "False God" auto rifle (from the 'High Orbit' raid in last story), "Graviton Lance" pulse rifle, and "A Sudden Death" shotgun.

 **Note: Excalibur's wearing the Trials of the Nine armor set.**

As the Titan fought through the Vex, he saw not only the massive amounts of machines, but the extent of damage caused by the Almighty. After using a grav-launcher, Excalibur found the fireteam. They set up a small base camp, in front of a passage way, the Warlock Doveris was standing at the barricaded passage. "Damn Concordat! Come over here and fight like men!" just then a bullet flew right passed him," Ha! Missed me, you A-holes!". The Warlock turned noticed Excalibur. "Oh, had I known the 'Hero of Sol' was coming. I'd have a hero's welcome" Excalibur smirk under his helmet," what's the problem here?"

"Concordat- probably survivors from the Almighty- their hunkered down by the Vex gate we were sent to find." Doveris explained, Excalibur saw dead Militia scattered around, they couldn't through. "I'll take care of it, have your men ready to attack," the Warlock nodded.

Excalibur charged toward the grav-launcher, avoiding the hail of bullets. Once he launched himself, the Titan activated his Sentinel Super and smashed through the enemy. Then Doveris and his team followed.

"We'll handle the Cord's (name for Concordat soldiers), you get to the gate" Doveris said as he and his men fought off the enemy. Excalibur fought through Vex goblins, hobgoblins, etc. "This isn't like any gate we've before," Ghost said in his Guardians head. When Excalibur reached the gate, he couldn't go through," I guess we're not getting that way.

Then Descendant Vex appeared and despite being rusted and "worn out", they were no push overs. The last time Descendant's (not Disney) were seen out side of the Vault of Glass, was in the Black Garden ("No Time to Explain" exotic quest). Excalibur was down to his clip talking down the Vex Mind," Titan! Come up to the spire, you got too see this."

Excalibur stepped through the Vex gate and saw that this was an outpost for the Cult of Osiris. There were texts, consoles (no pun intended), and a set of coordinates on Earth, hopefully survivors of the cult are there.


	3. To my Loyal Readers

**To my loyal readers, your reviews and my looking over of these fanfictions, made me realize that I need to change how I write. So I'm discontinuing this story, and focusing on current ones, and new ones, that show potential and are most liked.**

 **Speaking of which, please like and leave my stories.**

 **Farewell for now.**


End file.
